Zerbrochene Seelen
by Lady-of-Gondor
Summary: Der König über Gondor verliert sich in der Vergangenheit...in der tragischen Liebe zu Haldir, die ihn fast in den Tod führt. !Slash! Ein kleines Werk, nach dem meine Seele verlangt hat.


Zerbrochene Seelen  
  
Langsam ging die Sonne am Horizont auf und kämpfte die letzten Zeugen der Nacht nieder. Ein leichter Nebel lag über dem Land, doch würde er genau wie die Tautropfen auf den Blättern und Blüten gegen den beginnenden Tag verlieren. Die Luft war noch so rein, als wäre sie wie dieser Tag neugeboren und unangetastet über das Meer gehaucht worden, um dem Blätterwerk ein leises Lied zu entlocken und Leben zu schenken. Frieden lag über den Tälern von Gondor und keine dunkle Wolke trübte den Himmel. Wie ein Stern wurde die Welt an jedem Morgen neu geboren. Längst waren die Zeiten des Krieges Vergangenheit....eine böse Erinnerung in den Gedanken derer, die diesen andauernden Schrecken miterlebt hatten. Doch die Völker Mittelerdes gewannen nicht nur ihre Freiheit und den Sieg über Sauron....nein, viele von ihnen verloren in den Gefechten ihr Leben, ohne dafür die Fähigkeit zu atmen zu einzubüßen. Wenn ein Herz in stiller Trauer weint...Tag um Tag, Nacht für Nacht, so lebt dessen Besitzer in tiefster Dunkelheit, ohne je wieder das Licht eines neu geborenen Tages zu erblicken.  
  
Auch an diesem Morgen führt mich mein Weg hinaus aus der steinernen Stadt und ich zögere keine Sekunde, drehe mich nicht noch einmal um. Meine Seele sehnt sich nach Ruhe, die auch mein Geist so dringend nötig hat. Der Ruf meines Herzens ist stärker geworden mit all den Jahren und ich vermochte es nicht einmal mehr, ihm im Schlaf zu entkommen. Lange Zeit unterdrückte ich mein Sehnen und die Trauer, die sich tief in mir verbarg. Doch jetzt, mit dem Alter war dieses Beherrschen der Gefühle unmöglich geworden. Lange log ich mich selbst an....verbarg etwas in den tiefen meines Seins, was doch so offensichtlich war. Damals in einer der wichtigsten Schlachten, verlor ich nicht nur meine Liebe....nein ich verlor einen Teil meines Herzens und damit die Fähigkeit erneut zu lieben. Doch war mir der Abendstern versprochen....das schönste Wesen unter den Sternen und unsterblich, so wie du es warst. Sie schenkte mir ihre reine und unangetastete Liebe, ihr Herz und damit auch ihre Unsterblichkeit. Ich konnte ihre Liebe niemals erwidern, denn mein ganzes Sehnen galt dir. Trotzdem gab ich ihr das Versprechen und nahm sie zur Frau....machte sie durch eine Lüge glücklich. Auch jetzt ist Arwen noch an meiner Seite und bringt mir das entgegen, was ich nicht für sie empfinden kann. Sie wurde Augenzeuge davon, wie vergänglich ein menschliches Leben ist. Sie gab soviel für den König ihres Herzens auf und ich....ich konnte ihr nur die Liebe eines Bruders, eines Vaters schenken. Auch du wärst nun an meiner Seite, würdest mir die Unendlichkeit in einem Menschenleben zeigen...doch dieses Glück war uns nicht vergönnt.  
  
Wieder sehe ich deine geheimnisvollen blauen Augen vor mir und ich stöhne gequält auf....denn mit ihnen kommt auch die Erinnerung. Langsam gehe ich die letzten Schritte und lasse mich neben die kleine Quelle sinken, die dort schon lange entspringt. Der Wasserlauf schlängelt sich durch blühende Wiesen.....ein Werk der Hände deines Volkes. Überall in meiner Heimat erweckten sie neues Leben und längst war Minas Tirith nicht mehr grau und eintönig.  
  
Wie von selbst blicke ich in das klare Wasser und finde dort mein Spiegelbild. An dem einst so stolzen und jungen Gesicht sind die Jahre nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen. Falten zeichnen es und mein Bart weist schon das erste Grau auf. Glückliche Zeiten hinterließen Zeugen unbekümmerten Lachens an meinen Mundwinkeln, während meine Stirn von Sorgenfalten der bekümmerten Zeiten gezeichnet ist. Auch der Glanz in meinen Augen ist verstummt, doch nichts desto trotz findet sich dort noch das alte Feuer des Waldläufers, der ich einmal war. Plötzlich verändert sich das Bild auf der Wasseroberfläche und ich blicke in dein Gesicht....sehe dein Lächeln, deine zeitlosen Züge und die strahlenden Augen. Meine Lippen formen deinen Namen, während meine Finger über dein Antlitz gleiten wollen. Doch da verblasst dein Bild und Kummer spiegelt sich auf meinem Gesicht wieder. Voller Schmerzen wende ich meinen Blick ab und schließe meine Augen. Auch so finde ich keine Ruhe und meine Gedanken gleiten zu längst vergessenen Zeiten.  
  
Als wir uns das erste Mal gegenüberstanden, schienen sich unsere Seelen in der des anderen wiedererkannt....gefunden zu haben. Wir erkannten es damals noch nicht und wollten es nicht wahrhaben. Doch das Schicksal war damit nicht zu umgehen. Während eines Streites trafen sich unsere Lippen zum ersten Mal und vereinten damit auch unsere Herzen. Die Macht der Wut wandelte sich in Leidenschaft, die uns in ihren Bann riss und erst wieder im Morgengrauen schwächer wurde. Länger als nötig verharrte ich in Lorien und damit auch in deinen Armen mein schöner Elb. Wie sehr genoss ich dein Wesen.....zurückhaltend zärtlich und leidenschaftlich wild. All das vereinte sich in dir.....Feuer und Eis, Sanftmut und Temperament. Ich dagegen war der ruhende Pol in deinem unsterblichen Leben....ein ruhiger Einzelgänger. Doch du verstandest es, selbst in mir Unbeherrschtheit und Hemmungslosigkeit zu wecken. Allzu bald waren unsere gemeinsamen Tage in Lorien gezählt. Meine Aufgaben verlangten es, das was ich liebte zurückzulassen und Elronds Ruf zu folgen. So trennten sich unsere Wege, doch nie unsere Seelen.  
  
Hoffnungslos war die Aussicht, dich mein Herz, noch einmal zu sehen, als ich mich auf den gefährlichen Weg zur Ringvernichtung aufmachte. Zu jeder Zeit waren meine Gedanken bei dir und ich trug deine Seele in meinen Händen....ein Geschenk, dass mir kostbarer war als das eigene Leben. Ja....für dich hätte ich mein Leben gegeben...doch sollte es nie dazu kommen. Der Schrecken, der diesen Weg begleitete, schien mit Gandalfs Tod noch größer zu werden. Hatte ich stets jemanden an meiner Seite, einen Führer und Freund, stand ich jetzt alleine vor einer der schwierigsten Aufgaben meines Lebens. Um neue Kraft zu schöpfen, führte ich die Gefährten in deine Heimat, in den goldenen Wald. Nicht willkommen war unsere Gemeinschaft und die Kleinigkeit, die einer der Hobbits bei sich trug. Ich erkannte dich im Streit nicht wieder....nur deine Augen offenbarten mir die Freude über unser überraschendes Wiedersehen und die ungebrochene Liebe, die du mir immer noch entgegenbrachtest. Auch meine Gestik verriet nichts über das, was wir teilten und nur meine Augen erzählten von dem Ruf meines Herzens. Wie sehr verzehrten wir uns nach unserer Nähe und während unsere Seelen sich schon in einer innigen Umarmung hielten, mussten unsere Körper die Fassade aufrecht erhalten. Sah sie es damals.....verstand die hohe Frau die Botschaften unserer Augen und spürte sie die Anziehungskraft, die zwischen uns herrschte? Nein...selbst jetzt denke ich, dass es nicht so war. Wir wurden auf eine harte Probe gestellt und doch waren uns Momente der Liebe und Leidenschaft gegönnt. Unter den rauschenden Blättern der Mallornbäume wurde nur der Wind Zeuge unserer vereinten Körper und unser Stöhnen vermischte sich mit dem Lied des Windes, der es weit über die Wälder Loriens mit sich nahm. Ein zweites Mal in meinem sterblichen Leben sprach mein Herz und ich wünschte mir, die Zeit würde stehen bleiben und diesen Moment für immer festhalten. Ich hoffte vergebens, denn die Tage in Lorien vergingen wie im Flug und so vergänglich wie mein Leben war, war auch unsere gemeinsame Zeit. Diesmal fiel mir der Abschied schwerer...wusste ich schon damals, dass dein Leben in meinen Händen erlischt, wie eine Kerze im Wind? Ein letztes Mal gaben sich unsere Lippen ein Versprechen, bevor du mir den Rücken zuwandest und im Stillen Abschied nahmst. Ich sah dein schimmerndes Antlitz nicht, als wir Lorien verließen - du mochtest Abschiede nie - und doch spürte ich, wie deine Seele trauerte. Wusstest du es mein Elb....hattest du die Gabe der Voraussicht und konntest dein Schicksal, deinen Tod voraussehen? Ich weiß es nicht...doch heute sagt mir etwas tief in mir, dass du es ahntest.  
  
Der weitere Weg war für mich finster und die Wolken schienen meinen Geist zu vergiften. War ich als Führer gescheitert....enttäuschte ich das in mich gesetzte Vertrauen meiner Freunde? Als auch Boromirs Leben auf diesem unheilvollen Weg ausgelöscht wurde, waren es nur seine Worte, die mich aus dem Abgrund der tiefen Verzweiflung holten. Er hatte selbst im Angesicht des Todes noch Vertrauen in mich und meine heilenden Hände konnten ihn nur noch im Todeskampf halten. Doch das war nicht das letzte Mal, dass ich zweifelte. Die Gefährten zerbrachen und die Zeiten wurden düsterer. Estel....Hoffnung...so nannte man mich und das sahen die Menschen Rohans in mir. Ich versuchte sie ihnen zu geben, doch war mein Herz schwer und meine Gedanken finster. Rohan hatte der Übermacht des Feindes nichts entgegen zu schmettern und ich sah die Welt der Menschheit untergehen. Doch wie sooft in finsteren Zeiten, warst du es mein strahlender Elb, der mir Hoffnung brachte. In goldener Rüstung führtest du ein Heer Elben in die Bedrängnis den Menschen zu helfen. Ich genoss die kurze Umarmung, eine Geste unserer Liebe und offenbarte damit Legolas, was er schon lange geahnt hatte. Doch mein alter Freund sagte nichts...denn auch er spürte die Magie zwischen uns, wusste das unsere Seelen zusammen gehörten. Er verhalf uns zu einigen Momenten, in denen wir unser Wiedersehen in Zeiten des Krieges angemessen auskosten konnten. Wir nutzten die wenige Zeit, die uns gegönnt war und kosteten den Lebenssaft des anderen. In einem letzten Kuss vereinigten wir das Geschenk unserer geteilten Liebe und sahen uns in die Augen. Ein trauriger Ausdruck verdunkelte deinen Blick und meine Befürchtungen, dich in diesem Krieg zu verlieren, waren wieder allgegenwärtig. "Mein Herz...ich...." Du hindertest mich die Worte auszusprechen, deren Gewissheit du hattest und lächeltest mich an...mit diesem Lächeln, dass mich immer wieder schwach werden ließ. Nur zögernd ließ ich deine Hand los und führte meine rechte Hand zu meinem Herzen, um dich mit dem elbischen Segen ziehen zu lassen. "In Valar garai gemb hîs or enîa!" Du hast Abschiede gehasst und so wandtest du dich nicht mehr um, sondern gingst auf deinen Posten.  
  
Mit einem Donnergrollen brach der Kampf los und ich war bestrebt zu überleben....für dich, für mich...für uns. Viele Angreifer zerbrachen an meiner Klinge und doch war die Übermacht zu groß. Meine Augen suchten dein Antlitz voller Sorge und ich spürte, wie deine Seele nach ihrem Gegenstück rief. Damals wusste ich nicht was ich heute weiß....es war ein verzweifelter Ruf des Abschiedes, des ewigen Abschiedes. Wir wurden zurückgedrängt und zogen uns zurück. Meine Augen suchten dich und ich erhob die Stimme, um dich zu warnen. Unsere Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment, bevor auch du deinen Leuten das Zeichen zum Rückzug gabst. Das was dann passierte, würde mich jede Nacht verfolgen und mein Herz brechen. Hilflos musste ich mit ansehen, wie das Werkzeug des Bösen deine Lebensenergie nahm. Ein Schrei hallte durch die Kampfgeräusche....dein Name war es, den ich in verzweifelter Angst rief. Wie von Sinnen kämpfte ich mich über den Feind hinweg. Keine Macht konnte mich aufhalten.....doch tief in meinem Herzen wusste ich, dass auch dich niemand mehr halten konnte. Ich nahm nichts mehr wahr, als ich neben dir auf die Knie ging. Jeder Kampf war unwichtig geworden....aber Sekunden später war auch jeder Kampf umsonst geschlagen und verloren. Du sankst in meine Arme zurück, die Augen angstvoll aufgerissen. Ich spürte dein Zittern und konnte in deinen Augen das Glück sehen, das wir geteilt hatten. Deine Lippen formten meinen Namen und ich fühlte, wie deine Seele Mittelerde verließ...deine Seele mein starker Elbenhauptmann, die ich immer in meinen Händen hielt. Niemand konnte dir helfen und meine Tränen vermischten sich mit deiner einzelnen, die nun über deine Wange lief. "Meleth cen an uireb." Leise waren meine Worte und doch drangen sie unter dem Kriegsgebrüll an dein Gehör, denn du lächeltest noch ein letztes Mal. Mit diesem Lächeln auf den Lippen erlosch dein unsterbliches Leben in meinen Armen und mein Herz mit ihm. Ein verzweifelter Schrei entkam meinen Lippen, verhallte aber unter den Geräuschen des Kampfes. Immer noch barg ich dich in meinen Armen, küsste deine Lippen ein letztes Mal und hatte selbst nur noch den Wunsch zu sterben. Ich musste dich zurücklassen, zwischen den Elben, die du ins Unglück führtest und unseren Feinden. Ein Bündnis zwischen Menschen und Elben....es war zu deinem Todesurteil geworden.  
  
Mein Wunsch zu sterben wurde mir nicht gegönnt...ich überlebte die Schlacht um Rohan und den Krieg um Mittelerde. Doch damals starb mein Herz mit dir und meine Seele verlor ihr Gegenstück. Tränen laufen über meine Wangen, als mein Geist in das hier und jetzt zurück findet. Viele Jahre sind seit dem ins Land gezogen...ich wurde König über Gondor und hatte Arwen an meiner Seite. Doch all das konnte mich nie über deinen Verlust hinweg trösten. Nein...mit der Zeit wurde der Schmerz darüber größer und die Verzweiflung zog mich immer mehr in ihren Bann. Du warst mein ein und alles....mein strahlender Elbenkrieger....unsterblich und der Grund meines Lebens. Doch der Tod nahm dich mir...dich unsterbliches Wesen und hinterließ mich, sterblich und alternd zurück. Wie grausam konnte doch ein Schicksal sein.  
  
Mein Blick streift noch einmal über meine geliebte Heimat. Oft komme ich hierher um an dich zu denken mein Herz....doch an diesem Tag ist alles anders. Ich habe Abschied genommen...von Arwen meinem Abendstern, meinen Nachkommen, Freunden und meiner Heimat...Abschied von meinem Leben. Mein Herz kann diesen Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen. Ich lasse meinen Blick über den Dolch in meiner Hand gleiten...dein Dolch, den du mir schenktest, an unserem letzten Tag in Lorien. Ich schließe meine Augen, sehe ein letztes Mal deine Augen, dein Gesicht vor mir und führe den Dolch an mein Herz....bereit meinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen.  
  
Doch plötzlich fühle ich eine Berührung an meinen Wangen...es ist fast nur ein Hauch, der die Tränen stillt, die immer noch in tiefster Trauer fallen. "Mîr cen, nie wollte ich, dass Du mir in den Tod folgst und auch jetzt will ich diese Geste der Liebe nicht von Dir abverlangen." Ich höre die geliebte Stimme dicht an meinem Ohr und öffne meine Augen. Mein Herz setzt für einen Augenblick aus, denn vor mir stehst du.....strahlend und stolz, wie ich dich kennengelernt habe. Keine Verletzung des Kampfes verunstaltet dein schönes Gesicht. Ein Lächeln liegt auf deinen Zügen und deine Augen offenbaren mir all die Liebe, die du für mich empfandest und immer noch empfindest. Deine Hand streichelt über mein Gesicht, während dein Blick wieder traurig wird. "Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen Elessar, König der Menschen. Hoffnung ist Dein Name und Hoffnung gabst Du soviel. Lass die Dunkelheit nicht von Dir Besitz ergreifen mein Herz. Du hast noch soviel vor Dir und Deine Aufgabe hier ist noch nicht erfüllt. Nimm die Liebe an, die Dir von einer meines Volkes geschenkt wurde...unendlich und rein. Wende Dich wieder dem Leben zu, denn auch wenn ich starb und in die Hallen meines Volkes einging, erfreute es mein Herz, Dich lebend zu wissen Estel. Niemals habe ich das Vertrauen in die verloren und meine Augen wachten jeden neuen Tag über Dich. Estel i vedui gwannad." Deine Stimme ist sanft und zärtlich, als du dich jetzt zu mir herabbeugst. Der Dolch fällt aus meinen Händen, als sich unsere Lippen und damit auch unsere Seelen berühren. Ich schließe die Augen und genieße diese Geste der Liebe, der Vereinigung. Noch einmal höre ich dein helles Lachen, bevor du dich verabschiedest. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, bist du verschwunden und nur das Kribbeln meiner Lippen zeugt davon, dass es kein Traum war. Ein Windhauch streift durch die Blätter und ich höre darin nicht nur das Lied des Windes, sondern auch deine liebliche Stimme, die meinen Namen flüstert: "Estel...meine Hoffnung, mein Herz, mein König." Tränen laufen erneut über meine Wangen, als ich deinen Namen in die nun eingetretene Stille des Morgens rufe: "Haldir."  
  
Mein Blick fällt auf den Dolch zu meinen Füßen, der nun zerbrochen ist. Die Klinge ist entzweit und ich weiß, dass auch dies eine Botschaft von dir ist, mein hell strahlender Hauptmann. Du willst nicht meinen Tod...nein du willst mein Leben. Ich stehe auf und gehe den Weg zurück nach Minas Tirith...zurück zu Arwen, die mich immer liebte, auch mit dem Wissen um mein zerbrochenes Herz. Du hast Abschiede gehasst Haldir und so wende ich mich nicht mehr um, sondern richte meinen Blick gerade aus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Valar garai gemb hîs or enîa! = Die Götter halten ihre Hände über uns!  
  
Meleth cen an uireb = Ich liebe dich für ewig  
  
Estel i vedui gwannad = Hope is the last thing to die  
  
Mîr cen = Mein Juwel 


End file.
